


Knighted

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Canonverse Fics [23]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bisexual Ben Solo, Dubious Consent, Force Shenanigans, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Submissive Kylo Ren, but he's not getting one, really it's Submissive Ben Solo, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Ben comes to the Knights of Ren after the destruction of the Jedi temple, asking to join them. The leader of the Knights is unimpressed. He gives Ben one night to change his mind. Is Ben up to the task?
Relationships: Ren/Ben Solo
Series: Carrot's Canonverse Fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801360
Comments: 27
Kudos: 121





	Knighted

**Author's Note:**

> There's just something about the way Ben and Ren look at each other that makes me want to write Ben getting dommed by Ren, so here we go. I mostly write Finnlo with a very soft dom Finn so rough sex isn't my usual thing, but I hope I do okay with this. I just need to get this out of my system!
> 
> I'm thinking this will be two chapters, _maybe_ three.
> 
> Thank you to MissCoppelia and radioactivesaltghoul for reading this over and for the folks of Reylo After Dark for encouraging me in this endeavour!

Ben Solo stood still and silent, hands at his side, exactly as he’d been instructed. Ren - the leader of the Knights - walked around him slowly, looking him up and down with a gaze so intense it made Ben’s blood cold, the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end.

After the destruction of the Jedi temple - an event he was still trying to process - Ben had come to the only place he could think to ask for help, to the only people he… well, he didn’t _trust_ them, but - anyway, to the only people he felt he could go to. The Knights of Ren, and their leader - Ren himself.

Ren. A title, not a name, and - he would insist - not a leader, either. 

“More like a spokesperson,” he growled, as he rounded from behind Ben’s left shoulder once more, completing another slow rotation around Ben. Ben was a planet - still, steady - and Ren was his orbiting moon. Like the moon Ben could see out the window, just peeking up over the trees that lined the plot where the ship was parked.

 _Focus, Ben_.

Ren had been reading his mind.

“I have been,” Ren said, and he stopped, and turned to face Ben head-on. Ben reached for the Force and used it to place a shield across his mind, to keep Ren out, but the other man easily broached it without batting an eye.

Ren’s blue eyes were keen, his jaw tight, his muscles hard and strong and completely visible through his torn, thin shirt. “You need to learn, Ben Solo. You need to learn to shield yourself, to control yourself. That’s what tonight is - a chance for you to prove to me that you can learn to control yourself. Only then can you join my Knights. Do you understand?”

Ben nodded. This is what Ren had told him earlier, when they had been with the other Knights of Ren in the lounge area of the ship that the Knights currently called their home. Ren told Ben out there that he lacked self-control, and that he had one night to prove he could learn it. He had no idea what that meant, but so far - in the ten or so minutes he’d been alone with Ren in his room - it had involved Ben standing still and Ren looking him over. Ben had to admit it was an uncomfortable endeavour. Ren was just so-

“Intense,” Ren said, the left corner of his mouth turning up, as he took a step closer to Ben, closing the space between them. “I know.” His eyes flicked from Ben’s right eye to his left, then back again, and then it flicked down - to his mouth. Ren looked down at Ben’s mouth, and something tightened in Ben’s gut. Something unexpected but familiar. Ren’s smile widened into something fierce and slightly threatening, and he met Ben’s eyes again.

“Good,” he said, taking a step back again. Then he relaxed, and some of the intensity left his posture, and Ben allowed himself to relax, too. He hadn’t realized how tense his muscles were. He watched Ren dig into his bag, and he brought something out in his hand.

“What is this?” He asked Ben, holding the thing out so Ben could see it.

“It’s a rock.”

“Yes, a rock. Do you see anything special about this rock?” Ben took the thing from Ren’s extended hand and examined it. It was plain, grey. He probed it with the Force, but there was nothing there - it was, as far as he could tell, completely inert.

“No,” Ben answered. “It’s just a rock.”

“It is just a rock,” Ren said, taking it back and holding it up between them. “Nothing special about it. But this rock is important - very important. Because from right now, until I say so, you need to keep this rock from touching the ground.” Without further warning, Ren tossed the rock into the air. It arced up towards the ceiling where it paused briefly before starting its fall back to the ground. Ben focused on it, and it stopped six inches above the metal floor, very close to the end of the small bed that sat against the wall opposite the doorway out to the lounge.

Ren nodded, and although his smile had disappeared Ben still felt a bloom of pride arise in his chest.

“Not bad,” he said. “Now take off your clothes.”

Ben froze, and Ren turned his gaze from the rock - which had thankfully not moved - back to Ben. His expression, which had been slightly amused, quickly transformed into annoyance.

“What did I say, Ben?” His voice was steel, and it made Ben shiver.

“You told me to take off my clothes.”

“So what do you do?”

The feeling in Ben’s gut tightened even more, and thoughts flitted across his mind, unformed things, wonderings about what exactly it was Ren was doing, what he was going to do. Without another word, Ben undid his belt and tossed it on the bed. Without the belt to hold it together his tunic fell open, and he quickly shucked it off, and it joined the belt. He had to struggle a bit with his boots, but eventually they were both off; Ren had been leaning in the doorway to the ‘fresher, but he helped by moving the boots to the foot of the second bed, which sat against the wall directly across the room from the first one. All that was left was Ben’s breeches, which he pulled down and off and folded carefully before setting them next to the tunic and the belt. He was left chilly and slightly breathless, wearing nothing but his underwear.

Ren was staring at him again, unsmiling, and Ben could feel his disappointment. His stomach churned, the corners of his own mouth turning down unbidden. 

“Yes, I’m disappointed in you,” the older man rumbled, pushing himself off the door jamb and walking slowly towards Ben. “And I’m letting you feel it. This is my control - I decide what you feel from me, and when. It’s important to me that you know how disappointed I am with you right now.” He walked around Ben and stood behind him, so closely that Ben could feel the warmth radiating off the front of his body and against Ben’s back. “Do you know why, Ben? Why I am so very disappointed with you?”

Ben hated it - hated knowing that he’d disappointed Ren. He wanted to impress this man, to please him, but the truth was, “No,” Ben answered quietly, shaking his head. “I don’t know why you’re disappointed with me.”

Ren placed his hands on Ben’s hips, sending a shock of warmth straight into that tight spot in his abdomen. Ren’s hands were large and spanned around Ben’s sides, his fingertips digging into the soft muscle around Ben’s hipbones and his thumbs grazing his back, just above the waistband of his underwear.

“I’m disappointed,” he murmured calmly into Ben’s right ear, his breath warm against his neck, “because when I told you to take off your clothes, you didn’t.” He hooked his thumbs into Ben’s waistband. “When I tell you to do something I expect you to do it.” Ren’s voice was steady, authoritative, and Ben yearned for its approval. In the pregnant moment that followed Ben’s mind conjured an image of himself, naked, with Ren standing behind him, his lips pressed against Ben’s neck and his hands flattened against the top of Ben’s thighs. Ben yearned for that, too.

Ren’s breath puffed across Ben’s neck again. “I see what you’re thinking. It’s not so bad, is it?”

Ben set up another shield, stronger this time, which again the other man knocked through easily, leaving his thoughts, like his body, naked and open to him. Ren laughed at his discomfort.

“That’s okay, Ben,” he said, slowly slipping the underwear down Ben’s hips, carefully stretching the waistband around the front as he did so, to keep it from scraping over where Ben’s cock hung heavy between his legs. “I feel it too.” He pushed the underwear down to Ben’s knees, and from there Ben shook his legs to encourage them the rest of the way down before kicking them across the room.

Ren’s hands returned to Ben’s hips and he pressed his front against Ben’s backside. They were about the same height, and Ren’s cock, which Ben could tell was already hard, fit snugly in the crack between Ben’s cheeks. He struggled to stand still; Ren thrust against him once.

“You’re doing a good job, Ben,” he said softly, thrusting a second time. “I forgive you for your previous error.” His voice hardened with his third thrust, and he stepped away, leaving Ben feeling cold and bereft. “I don’t expect it to happen again.”

“It won’t,” Ben insisted, his voice sounding strained and high in his head. “I’ll do what you say.”

“Good boy.” Ren’s voice was dark and sweet with an underlying bitterness, like bad caf with too much sweetener. Hard to drink but you didn’t really want to stop. He stepped around again so Ben could see him. Ben himself felt off-kilter, flushed, a dueling hot and cold with that coil tightening continuously in his gut, but Ren seemed completely unaffected - bored, even - aside from the erection that tented his tight trousers. Ben found it difficult to keep his eyes off it, and when Ren noticed his boredom shifted to slight amusement.

“How’s the rock?” It took Ben a moment to realize that Ren was asking about the stone that floated at the end of the bed, and not what was currently struggling against his pants, and he blushed in his confusion. 

“It’s good,” Ben said, fully realizing that his answer could apply to either one of those things. “I haven’t forgotten it.”

“I’m impressed,” Ren said, his smile widening again into that beautiful, fierce smirk that Ben was quickly becoming familiar with. “I’ve given you a lot in a short period of time, and you’ve handled it well so far.” Pride blossomed again in Ben’s chest, but it shifted quickly to hot desire when Ren followed this up with, “Now. Get on your knees. Hands down.”

Ben dropped to the ground, his knees striking the metal floor with a muted clang, hands resting on his thighs. The sudden landing jarred his body, made him shudder, but it was worth it for the view. Ben had been one of the tallest students at Luke’s Academy, and had been the strongest both physically and in the Force, but being on his knees, naked, in front of Ren - it made him feel small, and vulnerable. It should have made him feel unsafe but instead it had the opposite effect. It reminded him of when he was a child, when his daddy would give him a bath - those odd times when Han Solo had been at home and willing - and little Ben would look up at him as he readied the towel and the soap, tested the water to make sure it wasn’t too hot. Little Ben had loved his daddy so much, and kneeling naked before Ren reminded him of that. His heart ached; he didn’t even care that he hadn’t bothered to even try shielding his thoughts from the older man, who grinned down at him as he pressed a palm against his erection through the front of his trousers.

“You should at least try to shield me, Ben,” Ren admonished him. “I’m not your kriffing daddy.”

Ben put up another shield, a stronger one, and to his surprise Ren didn’t immediately break through it. He sniffed around the edges, pressed against it, but didn’t break through. Ren raised an eyebrow. “Not bad.” Ben tried to control his joy at the admittedly weak praise, but he was quickly learning that he would happily accept whatever crumbs Ren would drop for him.

Since Ben hit the floor he’d been waiting for Ren to open his trousers, to pull out his cock and make Ben take it into his mouth, force it down his throat, fist his hair and make him choke as tears streamed down his face. Ben had never done anything like that - he hadn’t even been naked in another person’s company since he was a small boy, bathed by his mommy or daddy, before droids took over that privilege and Ben learned to be ashamed of his nakedness. He found that, rather than dreading it he was anticipating it - more than that, he desired it. He wanted to know what Ren’s cock looked like. From the lump in his trousers it must be big - it had felt big, pressing up against his backside - but he wanted to know more. Ben had seen erect cocks in holovids - never in person - and he knew that even human cocks had different shapes, longer ones and thicker ones, ones with pronounced heads, ones that were cut or had foreskins still intact. He had always felt that his own would measure up against any of those, it was thick enough and the head was large but not _too_ large, but he was so curious about Ren’s. He wanted to see it, and to touch it, to impress Ren with what he could do with it.

Ren interrupted his reverie with a laugh. “I know what you’re thinking, Ben. I don’t have to read your mind, it’s written all over your face.” Ben’s eyes - which had been staring down at Ren’s palm pressing against the front of his trousers - snapped up to Ren’s face, his canines shining again in his lupine smile. “Just don’t forget about the rock.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Ben snapped, glancing over at the stone, still floating six inches off the ground. He turned his head back and opened his mouth to offer another retort, but he didn’t get a chance. Ren gripped his chin roughly, wrenched his jaw open, and shoved his cock into Ben’s mouth. Ben shouted in surprise and tried to pull away, but Ren held his chin in a cruel grip and moved his other hand to the back of Ben’s head, fisting his hair and pushing his head forward until his lips touched the hair that ringed the base of his cock.

“What do you think, little Ben?” Ren’s voice, amusement tinged with hunger, floated down to Ben as he gagged around the head of Ren’s cock. Although Ben had always thought his mouth was wide his lips still stretched around Ren’s thickness. He was surprised by the sudden intrusion but he wasn’t disappointed - he liked it, he liked being on his knees with Ren’s cock in his throat as Ren pulled his hair and laughed at him. He reached out a thought for the floating stone before turning his attention back to Ren, and he started to work his jaw and his tongue, sucking and suckling, swallowing his own saliva and the bitter precum that was leaking down his throat, closing his eyes tight and relishing the tears that leaked from under his eyelids and tracked down his cheeks. As suddenly as he was in Ben’s mouth he was out again; Ben leaned forward and reached for it with his tongue, but Ren kept the head of his cock tantalizingly just out of reach. He asked again, “What do you think?”

“I like it,” Ben croaked, gazing up at him through his eyelashes, heavy with tears, but taking a moment to check that his shield was still up and that the stone was in place. 

“You haven’t done that before, have you, Ben. Jedi.” Ren said - it wasn’t a question - and he pumped his hand slowly up and down his length, drawing Ben’s attention back to it. The head of his cock was purple and shining with saliva. Ben watched as a drop of precum leaked out of the slit and shook his head, sticking his tongue out in invitation. Ren laughed again, a deep chuckle, and wiped the precum against the flat of Ben’s tongue. “I’ve fucked a lot of people, all across the galaxy,” he said pensively, nudging his cock back between Ben’s lips and into his mouth, “But I’ve never fucked a Jedi.” 

Ben hummed and Ren moaned, sinking in and pulling back out a few times in a manner that was almost gentle. Ben concentrated on the smoothness of Ren’s skin across his tongue, the musky scent of his pubic hair, the cool wetness of the spit that leaked from over his bottom lip and dripped down his chin onto his chest. Ren continued to murmur and Ben allowed his eyes to close, keeping one part of him on the stone while the other part of him drifted.

“There aren’t many Jedi to fuck, of course, and I’ve always killed the ones I come across,” Ren said softly, running his fingers through Ben’s tresses. “I tried, at least. But you, Ben, you’re different. You’re special.” His hands turned to fists, both of them gripping Ben’s har harder than before - hard enough to make him squeak around Ren’s cock. Ren chuckled and tugged even more roughly, speeding up his thrusts into Ben’s mouth, full thrusts from his teeth, all the way to the back of his throat and then back out again. “Snoke thinks you’re special, but he doesn’t know how sweet your mouth is, does he. How beautiful your tears are. _Kriff_ , Jedi.” 

Ren was rougher than before, fast and cruel. Ben had been trying to work with his tongue again, working his mouth around Ren - Ren had praised that, and Ben wanted to give him more of what he liked - but Ren apparently had a different agenda this time. Eventually Ben gave up and just sat still and let the man use him. With every stroke the base of Ren’s cock struck against Ben’s lips, into his teeth, and the warm iron flavor of blood gradually filled his mouth. It occurred to Ben that this should hurt, but he couldn’t even feel it. After this his lips would be bruised and his mouth would be ripped to shreds, and he’d have to clean bloody spit off his chest, but Ben loved it too much to care. Ren thought he was special, and Ren was grunting and fucking his mouth - _his_ mouth, not any other Jedi’s, he was Ren’s first - and a that moment Ben wasnted to give Ren anything the man wanted to take.

Ben lost track of time as the onslaught continued. There was only him, and Ren, and - in a corner of his mind with a bright light shining on it - the rock, which floated unchanging six inches off the floor. That rock, Ben knew, was his ticket - his ticket to a future, a future with Ren, and with the other Knights. And after this Ben was confident that he could last the night. He was looking forward to it.

Eventually Ben was nudged out of his reverie by two things. First Ren’s thrusts, which had been regular, became eccentric, and the flavor of his precum became more bitter. He wasn’t a loud man - Ben supposed that he was used to being quiet when he had to be - but his grunts became louder and he pulled Ben’s hair even more violently than before. Ren’s shields were impenetrable but even without the ability to read him with the Force, Ben was very certain that Ren was getting ready to come - and Ben found himself excited to be a part of it, to be the one causing it. He would be both the originator and the recipient of what felt very much like one of the divine Jedi rituals that Luke and Lor San Tekka used to drone on about during their wanderings around the galaxy searching for ancient Jedi artifacts.

The first time Ben and Ren had met. The memory sent a sudden shock to Ben’s system and he started to cough, but Ren pulled out at the same time and didn’t even seem to notice.

“Keep your mouth open, Jedi,” Ren commanded, his shaking voice still full of authority. “Show me your kriffing tongue.” Ren’s right hand pumped his cock with a ferociousness that touched Ben deeply. In the heat of the last few minutes he’d all but forgotten about the tightening in his own gut, but now that he was no longer stuck inside his own head, and he could see Ren, his hooded eyes and the flush across his cheeks, and his hand around his cock, working himself to orgasm - Ben realized that he was deeply excited. His own cock was so hard it hurt, and the sympathy he felt for Ren was keen.

Ben’s mouth was open, tongue extended, and with a shout Ren came and shot three glorious spurts of cum directly onto Ben’s tongue and into his mouth.

“Stay like that,” Ren warned, letting himself go and taking a step back. “You look kriffing beautiful kneeling there with my cum on your tongue.” He looked further down and tutted. “You’re spit’s looking a little pink. Guess I was pretty rough with you, wasn’t I.” He shrugged and grinned. “You should probably get used to it.”

With that he dabbed a finger onto Ben’s tongue; it came up coated with pearly white fluid. Ren nodded as he sucked it into his mouth, then pulled it out with a pop.

“Go ahead, Ben, be a good Jedi and take what I’ve given you.”

Ben didn’t think he was a particularly good Jedi, but he was more than happy to swallow Ren’s cum. 

Ren hummed and seemed to examine his cock before putting himself away and fastening up his trousers. Ren crouched down in front of Ben and took a moment to silently wipe the remaining tears off his cheeks

“It’s fine to cry, Jedi, as long as you do as you’re told. Understand?”

“Yes,” Ben whispered, thankful for the permission. “I understand.”

Ren stood up and patted him on the head like a dog. His face, which had softened for the moment he and Ben had been eye to eye, hardened again.

“That was just the first step,” Ren growled, running his thumb over Ben’s lower lip, which was still sore from the beating it had taken. “We still have a lot of time to do more things. But you’re doing a good job, Ben. You’ve built a shield I haven’t been able to penetrate, and the stone hasn’t moved. I’m impressed.”

Ren pressed his thumb to Ben’s lips one more time and pride flowered in Ben’s chest. He reveled in it, and watched Ren as walked back to his bag, opened it up, and pulled out a skein of thick black rope.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @flowerofcarrots on Twitter (when my account isn't limited by trying to run too many block chains) but when I'm there I'm lots of fun and you should come say hi. I'm also leofgyth on Tumblr but visiting me there is like visiting my apartment when I mostly live at my boyfriend's house. You can still come say hi though!


End file.
